


Just One More

by cambarryshortcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Insecure Asahi, Late Night Practice, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambarryshortcake/pseuds/cambarryshortcake
Summary: “Nishi, I don’t think I can do another. I feel gross, and my shoulder’s about to pop out of its socket.”Looking down at his own hands, Nishinoya took in how red and angry his skin looked. No doubt, he'd be feeling it the next day at practice. He gave a small whine but relented, walking to Asahi’s side of the net to help him take everything down and put away the equipment.“Fine, old man. Let's hit the shower.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend and I wrote this because we were bored so here it is  
> she's aesthetic-mustard on tumblr

“One more!” 

Asahi sighed, and twisted his shoulder around a few times. He had been serving to Nishinoya for the better part of an hour after practice, and everyone was long gone. He didn’t mind practicing his serve, especially when there was someone there to receive, but his arm felt like it was going to pop off. “Nishi, I don’t think I can do another. I feel gross, and my shoulder’s about to pop out of its socket.” 

Looking down at his own hands, Nishinoya took in how red and angry his skin looked. No doubt, he'd be feeling it the next day at practice. He gave a small whine but relented, walking to Asahi’s side of the net to help him take everything down and put away the equipment.  
“Fine, old man. Let's hit the shower.” He stretched his arms over his head and smiled mischievously. 

Asahi groaned internally at the phrase. Everyone in his class already thought he was old, and strangers thought he was older still. He didn’t need his boyfriend thinking that too. “Hey, I’m not that old.” He held open the door to the locker room for Nishinoya, and stepped in behind him. How late had they stayed? It was pitch black outside, he couldn’t even see the light from the moon in here. 

“Turn on the light, I can't see.” Nishi said hurriedly, a twinge of fear in his voice as he subtly inched closer to the man behind him. 

“Alright alright, hold on.” Asahi placed a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder and reached toward the wall beside him. He slid his fingers over the surface before bumping into the switch and turning it on. “Better, Nishi?” 

“Y-yeah.” He perked up almost immediately as if nothing had bothered him in the first place. No way would he let Asahi think that he was a baby. He’s a brave, 160 centimeter man. A man. 

Asahi sent a knowing look Nishinoya’s way, but stayed silent and walked towards the showers. They were located in one large room, with multiple shower heads and one drain in the center of the floor. He reached up to take his hair out of it’s bun, and grimaced at how greasy it was. Gross. A shower was a good idea. 

In contrast to Asahi’s thoughts, Nishinoya stared from the corner of his eye as Asahi began undressing. Although, he was sweaty, had greasy hair, and some after-workout B.O, he was still incredibly sexy. Nishi had finished stripping himself and turned the handle towards the red H on the wall and began wetting himself down to hopefully distract him from the eye candy beside him. 

Asahi stretched his arms over his head before turning on the shower head next to Nishinoya. He turned it up all the way, as he’d always been a fan of overly hot showers, and sighed happily as the water hit his skin. His eyes had shut as he got himself wet, but he couldn’t help opening his eyes just a slit to look at the boy beside him. He really was cute, no matter what kind of tough guy front he tried to put up. 

When Nishinoya was sure that he could control Little Nishi, he chanced a look towards Asahi and immediately looked away before he was caught. He reached for his bottle of shampoo and clicked the cap open as he stepped out of the stream. Unknowingly, he had moved so that his entire back was in Asahi’s line of sight. 

Asahi reached for the bar of soap, but couldn’t find it with his eyes closed like they were. He peeked them open to try to find it, and subconsciously let his eyes wander over to the other boy once more. His eyes widened slightly in shock at the sight of his bare back, his toned back and shoulder muscles shining under the water. His gaze drifted downwards and followed the curve of his spine down to his… He tried to force himself to look away. He wasn’t this guy, the guy that stared at his boyfriend naked. But maybe, just a few more seconds wouldn’t hurt… 

After squeezing a decent sized amount of shampoo into his hand, Nishi snickered at the noise it made, signaling he needed to buy more soon. It was after he had begun to rub it into his hair that he looked over his shoulder and noticed Asahi’s eyes on his ass. It felt good, knowing his boyfriend couldn't keep his eyes off of him. In fact, it turned him on a little. 

Asahi momentarily locked eyes with the shorter boy, and quickly turned away (and almost falling in the process). His face flamed as he scrubbed himself down. He had been caught peeping! Was he some kind of pervert now? What could perverts do with their lives?? 

“Asahi…” Nishi called with faux-innocence. “Could you held me reach my back? My arms are tired.” He poured a little for effect. The staring had done enough to give him a slight hard-on and no amount of cold water would will this one away. Especially when his boyfriend was right there beside him. 

“O-oh, uh, yeah.” Asahi took a few steps over to where Nishinoya was standing, and reached for the soap that he had been using. He tried not to show his nerves, which was probably given away by the fact that his hand was shaking. He poured a little onto his hands and softly rubbed his palms into Nishinoya’s upper back, the same way he would if he were giving a massage. Bubbles formed under his hands as he rubbed into Nishi’s skin, and he tried to will away his growing hard on as he purposely avoided touching his lower back. 

Nishinoya was slightly annoyed by this and pushed out his butt to show that he wanted more than just his back washed. “Don't miss any spots.” He ordered with a narrow gaze. 

Asahi let out a shaky breath and slowly lowered his fingers. His thumbs massaged into the small of Nishi’s back, and his fingers wrapped around his small hips. “How’s this?” he asked quietly, his voice slightly raspy from the provocative situation he had found himself in. 

“Better.” Nishi smiled coyly. “But I haven't finished washing everywhere yet.” He placed his hands over Asahi’s and took control of them, trailing them around his hips and to his stomach. Once he finally felt that he'd given Asahi a hint, he leaned back so that his back was pressed up against the other’s chest. He was so big and strong looking, while Nishi felt so small and fragile in comparison. He had to bite his lip at the thought of what other size differences they might have. 

Strangely enough, Asahi felt himself relax more with Nishinoya in his arms. He let his fingers massage the soft skin of his boyfriend’s stomach and placed a lingering kiss on the top of his head. He looked over Nishi’s shoulder and felt his cheeks catch fire. “You, um.” He couldn't finish his sentence as he stared down at Nishinoya’s growing erection, and felt his own twitch uncomfortably between their bodies. 

After Nishi followed his gaze, his cheeks tinted but the grin on his face betrayed his shyness. “Are you going to wash all of me?” 

Without even having to think about it, Asahi reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Nishinoya’s cock. He let out a soft moan at the feeling, and started working his hand up and down slowly. “Like this?” he asked. 

Nishinoya’s hand had slapped across his mouth as he gasped. His other hand had reached up to wrap around the back of Asahi’s neck so he felt like he had an anchor of some sort. Asahi’s large hand engulfed his cock beautifully. It was so large and warm and the soap only made it feel even better. 

“You feel really nice,” Asahi blurted as he began to move his hand faster. Up until now he had been trying to suppress his own arousal in case Nishi was just teasing him, but now that he knew they both wanted something to happen, he let himself roll his hips against Nishi’s back. He groaned as his cock slid against his smooth skin and tried his best to focus on the task at hand. 

“A-Asa-” he panted, his hand moving from his mouth to the wrist of the hand jerking him off. “I-I’ll cum...if you-nng!” He could feel the slow build of his orgasm but didn't want it to end so soon. It hadn't even been that long! How embarrassing it would be if he came from being touched for under a minute. 

Asahi slowed down the tempo of his hand a bit. He rested his forehead against the back of Nishi’s head, and let himself take deep breaths. They hadn't really done anything like this before, and honestly he was a little nervous. He was a big guy, after all. That comes with some self doubt, especially when it came to sex. 

Nishi gently and reluctantly peeled Asahi’s hand away so that he could turn around to face the other. For a moment, he thought that Asahi looked scared. Why?  
“Asahi…” he knelt down so that he was on his knees and holding the other man’s legs for support.

“O-oh.” That was all Asahi could manage as he stared down at the boy he loved on his knees, inches from his hard on. “Um, you don't have to, you know. I know it's a little, uh, big.”

Was he feeling self-conscious? Worried about his size? Nishi knew that Asahi was prone to anxiety and tonight, he was going to teach him that no matter what, Nishi loved him.  
“I know. I love them big.” He whispered seductively before kissing the tip noisily and circling his tongue around the head. 

A shiver ran up Asahi’s spine and he couldn't help himself from exclaiming. “Fuck,” he let out, carelessly threading a hand through Nishi’s wet hair. It looked completely different wet, he thought, and took away from his image. He looked smaller, and more vulnerable. And honestly, it was kind of turning him on. “N-Nishi, what if someone..” 

“No one’s here. And besides…” Nishi connected their gazes before finishing. “I bet you like the idea of someone potentially seeing. Don't you, Asahi? You want people to see your cock sucked by your little slut.” 

“I-I-” He couldn't finish his sentence because deep down, he knew it was true. To have Daichi or Tanaka walk in and see Nishinoya on his knees, Asahi’s cock in his mouth. The idea spurred him on, and he accidentally bucked his hips forward. “Sorry, s-sorry,” he said as he pulled back a bit.

Humming, knowingly, Nishi took the whole head of his cock into his mouth and sucked greedily at it. Then, he let his mouth sink lower until over half of it was in his mouth, Asahi prodding towards the back of his throat. 

Asahi let his head hang back as a wave of pleasure shook him. God, how was Nishinoya so good at this? The way his tongue moved was making Asahi’s knees weak. He couldn’t do this for much longer. Besides, if Nishi didn’t want to cum yet, that means there was more that he planned on doing. Needless to say, there was more that Asahi wanted to try as well. 

Once Nishi began to taste the bitter and salty taste of Asahi’s precum, he pulled back and stood up, a little wobbly from bending his knees for so long. 

“Asahi…” he sighed happily, connecting their lips in an open-mouthed, wet kiss. 

Asahi’s hand moved on their own accord, wrapping around the smaller boy and pulling him close. Their lips moved together seamlessly, as it was something they’d been doing for a long time, and they knew each other’s kisses by now. Nishi had a habit of biting Asahi’s lip, which always drove him crazy when he was trying not to touch. But now, now he could touch. And he wanted to. His fingers on his left hand came up to toy at one of Nishi’s nipples, while the other clutched his waist tightly. 

“Ah-! Asahi~! Can you…” he bit his lip, feeling embarrassed but moved the hand on his waist down to his ass. 

Asahi swallowed hard. His fingers kneaded at the soft flesh under his palm, and he let out a small moan. “Nishi, can I…” He didn’t know how to express what he wanted to say, but it was burning in the back of his mind. One of his fingers moved to seek Nishi’s hole, and when he brushed against it, he asked, “With my tongue, can I?” 

Blushing brightly, Nishi’s breath hitched with a small nod. “U-um…how-” he looked around at their surroundings and wondered what position Asahi wanted to use. 

“You could bend over, or get on your hands and knees,” Asahi said warily, suddenly hit with the realization that they were in fact in the team shower. He didn’t want Nishi to slip, or for himself to slip and fall on him. “If you want.” 

Nodding shyly, Nishi faced the wall and bent down with his forearms resting against it. He felt so vulnerable and exposed in this position, his dick throbbed at the thought of being taken like this. 

Asahi lowered himself onto his knees. He could do this. He could totally do this. He’d watched enough porn to know what he was doing (hopefully). Gently he pulled apart Nishi’s cheeks with his thumbs, and felt a sting of arousal at the sight of his exposed hole. You can do this, he told himself, and flicked his tongue against it. 

Nishi gasped and flinched at the warm, wet flutter against his sensitive hole. He shoved his fist into his mouth and bit down, to suppress any further embarrassing noises. 

Asahi nudged himself forward slightly, so that his tongue could begin to poke inside the smaller boy. His fingers dug slightly into the flesh of his ass and pulled them apart a little wider so that he could move his tongue around more, the tip of it flicking and wiggling inside. 

Nishi shamelessly moaned into his hand, pressing his ass out further into Asahi’s face. 

“Does it feel good?” Asahi asked, trying to make his voice sound seductive to mask the fact that he was genuinely curious. 

“Mhm.” Nishi whimpered, silently begging him not to stop by moving his hips around and whining softly. 

At this point, Asahi really couldn’t help himself. He pulled back slightly to run the pad of his finger on Nishinoya’s wet entrance, amazed at the sight and feeling. “Nishinoya, can I…” he trailed off, and let the tip of his finger slide in. 

“Ah-!” Nishinoya’s eyes shot open at the unexpected intrusion but he welcomed it by pushing against it. He wasn't not used to it. Fingering himself was actually a common occurrence when he was alone. Usually he thought of Asahi doing it to him but his fingers were nothing compared to Asahi’s. The man’s fingers were twice the size of his own and felt so warm and filling. 

Asahi stared, amazed at how Nishinoya stretched to accommodate his finger. It looked truly pornographic as he slid it the rest of the way in, how his entrance seemed to be swallowing him in. “Nishi, you’re really tight,” he said, not even meaning to say it out loud. 

“Please, Asahi...more…” Nishi begged, using his own hands to spread himself open for Asahi. 

Fuck. Okay. Asahi was royally fucked. He pulled out the one finger he had in, but before Nishi could complain he replaced them with two. It was much tighter around his fingers, but that made his cock twitch. 

Nishi choked on his breath of air and held back a cry of both pain and pleasure. The stretch hurt but Nishinoya was always secretly a bit of a masochist. Especially for Asahi. He wanted more. More fingers- no- his cock. His thick, long cock.

Asahi used a free hand to start pumping himself, to keep him from going crazy if anything. As he leaned forward to poke his tongue next to his fingers, all he could think about was how good he felt, how good he might feel around his cock, and how good he could make Nishi feel. 

“Asahi!” Nishi cried, a moan following the outburst in quick succession. “Please, fuck me, please Asa-ah~!” His tongue and his fingers!? Oh god, he was going to die before he could orgasm. Or perhaps he'd orgasm and then die. Either way, he wouldn't last much longer like this. 

Out of all the things they'd done tonight, this was what Asahi was most excited and worried about. He gently slipped out his fingers and straightened his back. “Like this?” he asked, nudging his tip against Nishinoya’s loosened hole. 

Nishinoya sobbed a moan of affirmation and helped present himself further; his face now pressed against the floor and his ass in the air, spread apart by his hands. “Please, please!”  
Asahi didn't need telling twice. He started pushing forward, going slowly after the tip popped in. He felt so warm, so incredible, Asahi thought he was going to lose his control and fuck him senseless then and there. “Shit,” he mumbled as he bottomed out. 

Nishi lay panting from holding his breath, now focusing on relaxing every muscle he had to make the stretch easier. Asahi was so big. He wanted him to fuck him until he couldn't speak. Impale him on his dick in every which way. Eventually, Nishi had become impatient and started rocking his hips back into Asahi. 

Asahi let out a strangled chuckle. “Nishi, be patient,” he said softly, opposite of the rough way he was holding the boy’s hips. He gently started to rock into him, pulling out further and further each time. He was big, he knew it, and he didn't want to hurt his boy. 

Moan after loud moan came tumbling out of Nishinoya’s mouth which was now hanging open, drool dripping down one of the corners. He didn't care. He just wanted to be fucked which Asahi was being brutally slow with. 

On one of his thrusts, Asahi accidentally slipped forward a bit from the water, causing him to slam into Nishinoya. “S-sorr-” He couldn't finish the apology even if he wanted. The roughness of his last movement had sent waves of pleasure up his spine, and he wanted more. So he took more. He began pounding into the smaller boy, his own arousal taking the lead. 

“A-ah! Asahi! Yes, more!” A wide, manic grin spread across Nishi’s face as he was wrecked from behind. His entire body was jolted forward with each thrust, sending his hips rolling back to meet the hard thrusts. It was almost too much. Nishinoya knew he'd be cumming soon. He hadn't even touched his dick and it was already leaking profusely. Mostly from staving off his orgasm for so long. Each hit to his prostate sent him closer and closer to the edge. Just a little more-!

“Nishi-” Asahi let out a soft cry of pleasure as he buried himself as deep as he could get. “Nishi, I’m close,” he panted breathlessly, and started to grind his hips forward. 

Once Asahi had pushed in all the way, Nishinoya tightened around Asahi’s cock as he climaxed. White streams of cum painted Nishi’s chest and the floor below him. “Oh, god, Asahi!”

“N-N-” Asahi let out a low groan as he came inside the boy, his cock twitching inside him as he climaxed. His hands gripped Nishinoya’s shoulders hard, digging his nails in, as a way to try to ground himself. 

Panting and gasping for air, Nishinoya sat up and leaned back against Asahi’s chest. He felt so spent yet so satisfied. 

Asahi carefully pulled out of his boyfriend and nearly collapsed against him. The water above them was still going, and he cupped some in his hand before running it through Nishinoya’s hair. “Hi,” he said, voice rough and spent. 

Still slightly out of breath, Nishi smiled up at him and placed a soft kiss under his jaw.  
“Is that all you have to say after you’ve fucked me?”

Asahi felt his cheeks heat up and he put a hand over his face. “Sorry, sorry I just- I didn’t know what to say, I just keep thinking about how good you felt, and I know I’m kind of rambling but if I stop I’ll just say something else stupid.” 

Nishi frowned and pressed his lips to Asahi’s.

“Just kiss me, old man.”


End file.
